The present invention relates to systems, computer-implemented methods and computer program products for providing action management in a computing environment.
Increasingly, customers of information technology (IT) products are relying on structured processes such as those defined in the information technology information library (ITIL) to provide concepts and techniques for managing their associated computing environments. ‘ITIL’ is a registered trademark granted to The Lords Commissioners of Her Majesty's Treasury Acting through the Office of Government Commerce and Central Computer and Telecommunications Agency, United Kingdom. In this regard, structured processes such as those defined in ITIL provide detailed descriptions, checklists, tasks and procedures related to a number of important IT practices that can be utilized in the management of computing environments, including the enterprise infrastructure, development, and operations.